


До утра

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Aftermath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Spooning, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Совместный сон, Спунинг, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, милота, обнимашки, первый раз, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Написано на заявку "Томми и Сидни спят вместе после первого секса".





	До утра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sleepy.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103489) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 

> Разрешение получено.  
Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

Чёрт, Нью-Джерси отрубился напрочь.  
Небо за окнами тёмное, светать ещё не начало, и Сидни растянулся на животе, одну руку сунув под подушку — а ладонь другой устроилась на заднице Томми. Он милый, когда спит, даже милее обычного — ресницы кажутся ещё длиннее, мягкие изгибы подушки очерчивают изящную челюсть, и Томми видит, как медленно поднимается и опадает с каждым вдохом грудь...  
У Томми всё ноет.  
Томми не терпелось затащить Сидни в постель, оседлать знаменитого Нью-Джерси (пусть тот и настаивал, что не знаменит, смущённо и с толикой лёгкого флирта), но... Он оказался не готов к этому.  
Во-первых, чемпион родео с шестьдесят седьмого по семидесятый? Да. _О да_. У Сидни просто стальные бёдра, и он, чёрт побери, не замедлил оттрахать Томми как следует, глубоко и быстро — когда Томми убедил Сидни, что его член для него не слишком велик. Но, честно говоря? Всё-таки слишком.  
Да, у Томми ноет всё, что можно.  
Но, эй... Оно того стоило.  
Протянув руку, Томми нежно проводит пальцами по его челюсти, и он просыпается, хлопая своими прекрасными ресницами, сонно оглядывается, прежде чем понимает, где он. Улыбается ему, и, господи, это же самое чудесное зрелище, что Томми видел в своей жизни — согревающее сердце, сладкое, как мёд...  
— Иди сюда, — бормочет Сидни, сжимает пальцы на его заднице и притягивает Томми к себе, так, что они оказываются лицом к лицу, их носы сталкиваются, и затем Сидни хмурится.  
— Первый раз спишь не один, ковбой? — мягко интересуется Томми.  
— Неудобно, — признаётся Сидни — сонный, хмурый и просто очаровательный.  
— Повернись.  
Сидни делает, как сказано, отворачивается от него; под одеялом Томми вклинивает ногу меж его бёдер и обхватывает одной рукой плоский живот, другой скользнув под подушку.  
— Так лучше?  
— Мне нравится, — шепчет Сидни, уже не таким сонным голосом, и, сдвинув руку, переплетает пальцы с пальцами Томми поверх живота. — Я всегда... Я всегда хотел, чтобы всё случилось именно так.  
— Что ж, — у Томми чуть перехватывает горло, и он сжимает руку Сидни, притягивая его ближе к себе. Боже, это... Он сказал «всегда». Это здорово. Очень здорово. — Я к твоим услугам в любое время, Сид.  
— Правда? — мечтательно отзывается Сидни. — В любое время?  
— О да, — обещает Томми. — Каждую ночь.  
Сидни, нежно посмеиваясь, расслабляется в его объятиях: Томми зарывается носом в его волосы, вдыхает запах шампуня и «Олд Спайса» и слегка улыбается.  
Да, у него ноет задница. _Да_, у него болят бёдра.  
Но Сидни такой тёплый, и такой...  
Он с Томми. Прямо в его руках! Томми так повезло заполучить Сидни, так повезло, что он лежит сейчас рядом с ним, и подумать только, Сидни был девственником до этой ночи...  
— Ты что-то с чем-то, Нью-Джерси, — бормочет Томми ему в шею. Сидни не двигается. Томми, улыбаясь, закрывает глаза и прижимается к нему так крепко, как только может.


End file.
